The Quiet Approach
by Golden Lass
Summary: This is what I think should of happen after the reaper found Hotch
1. Chapter 1

The Quiet Approach Prologue

"You should have made the deal." The reaper said. He pulled on the trigger shooting Hotch. He walked out of the team leaders house.

Hotch fell to the ground caught off guard with his shoulder throbbing with pain. He looked up Foyet was nowhere to be seen. It seems that the Reaper fled the scene without waiting but there was a note next to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner your children will fall to me. Believe me I will get them every last one of them."

Hotch thought of Jack and then thought of his team trying to decipher the reaper's purpose with the letter.

Hotch was trying to stay conscious but the pain in his shoulder was getting harder to bear. He needed to call Rossi and tell him what happen and call an ambulance he knew he would need. Hotch started to look for his cell phone. He searched his pockets and couldn't find his cell phone. His body was starting to let him down when he found his cell phone. He dialed Rossi's number.

"Rossi,"

"Dave, help." Hotch said breathlessly. Hotch was struggling to stay conscious.

"Hotch are you alright?"

"Shot…in…the…shoulder…Foyet…is…on…the…loose."

"I'll be right there hang on okay."

"Can't stay awake."

"Just stay with me."

"Can't so sleepy Dave"

"Hang in there."

"I don't know…if…" Hotch falling into the world of unconsciousness.

"Hotch, Hotch!" Rossi yelled. He immediately dialed 911.

As soon as Rossi finished the call, he immediately called the others. They all meet at the hospital. Emily and Spencer being the first to arrive. Followed by JJ who had just finished talking to Haley on the phone. Haley had asked for a call when they found out anything about Hotch and then Morgan and Gracia showed up.

"What happened? Where's Hotch?" Spencer asked.

"He's in surgery. Foyet. He's back." Rossi said.

"But how the hell did he find Hotch?" Morgan said.

"I don't know but just like he said last time we aren't taking anymore cases till we get Foyet. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said as they sat down next to each other. JJ and Emily holding each other's hands. Morgan holding Gracia tightly hoping this wasn't another replay of the last time. Spencer now he was sitting in the corner by himself not knowing what to do. He already lost Gideon, almost lost Gracia, and is or will probably lose Hotch. Hotch the only father figure he had left. Of course Rossi was beginning to be somewhat of a father figure. But when Spencer started in the BAU it was Hotch and Gideon who were those very same father figures, now one of them was gone and the other was fighting for his life thanks to the Reaper. This wasn't fair. Spencer grabbed his knees with his arms and put his head down on top of his knees. Rossi worriedly look over at the team. He noticed Spencer's behavior and went to sit next to him.

"Hey, kid."

"Why, why did this happen again? Why am I losing one of the only father figures I have left?" He asked his eyes beginning to tear up. Rossi wrapped his arm around him.

"We're not going to lose him Hotch is a fighter always has been."

"Yeah but what if he…"

"Reid don't worry he'll be okay." Rossi said.

"Okay. It's just I don't want to lose him."

"I know no one wants to lose him. But it's mostly up to Aaron okay." Rossi said pulling Spencer close.

"Yes sir." He said.

The hours passed while they waited. Four hours after the BAU had arrive at the hospital; the surgeon came out to the waiting room. "Anyone here for Aaron Hotchner." The BAU stood up.

"We're here for Aaron Hotchner. Is he okay?"

"It took us a while to stop the bleeding. The bullet hit a major artery in his shoulder and he lost a lot of blood. It'll take a while before he is healed, but he will make a full recovery. His arms though don't expect it to be perfect when he is able to use it. He's going to have to go to therapy to gain the use of his arm."

"Would we be able to see him please?" Rossi asked.

"Yes but only a few at a time please."

"Spencer, why don't you and JJ go first? Morgan, Emily, and I will check out Aaron's house." Rossi said to them.

"." Spencer said not really knowing if he should really go in first.

"Come on Spence lets go see Hotch." JJ said.

"Okay." Spencer said being lead by JJ to Hotch's Room.

They entered the room JJ sat on the chair while Spencer stood next to the bed. They did this for a few minutes when Hotch began to stir.

".Hmm." Hotch opened his eyes to see JJ and Spencer looking at him with smiles on their face.

"Hey, boss nice to see you again." JJ said.

"Yeah, same here." Spencer said.

"Is everyone okay. Are you all here?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, we came when we got the call from Rossi. And I called Haley for you just so she knows." JJ said.

"Hotch is everything okay?" Reid asked.

"Yes, as long as everyone is here."

"So can you tell us what happened?" JJ asked.

" I got home grabbed a drink. Then I turned around and saw him."

"JJ maybe this isn't the time to ask him about this."

"Spencer we have to know what happened."

"Fine but can't we slow down, Hotch needs his rest."

"No you have to know what happened."

"But, Hotch the doctor is not going to be happy about this."

"Right now all I care about is you guys knowing what is going on."

"Well then Hotch continue." JJ said.

"I turned to him and he said, "You should of made the deal." Then he shot me. He fled that scene before I could get to my cell phone to call Rossi."

"Was there anything else Hotch did he leave a note or something."

"Yes it said that all my children will fall to him. That's why I asked if everyone was here."

"Okay we better leave it there for now. We'll talk more later."

"Okay, you two take care of each other."

"Yes sir."

"Well that's weird Hotch has never acted like that in front of us."

"Yeah, it isn't like him. He looked scared, especially when he asked if we were all here." Spencer said.

A few weeks later the BAU still hadn't found Foyet. The danger seem to be uplifted Hotch was back and so they returned to their day to day routines. After a difficult case that took three weeks to solve, Spencer had arrived at his apartment door. He grabbed the mail and opened the door to the apartment. He sat on his couch opening his letters curiously. Most of them were just bills. Although five of them didn't have a return address but still had Doctor Spencer Reid written on them.

"Strange." Spencer said.

He opened the letter what he found was not what he was expecting. "Dr. Reid you will be mine." This is what was written in big bold letters.

Spencer not knowing what to do put the letters in his desk drawer and locked it with the key he had. Although it scared him he thought nothing of it. The next day Spencer went to the BAU then when he got back to his apartment he found another note that was not addressed on the door. He quickly grabbed it and went into his apartment and opened the letter. "Dr. Reid you will be mine." Spencer dropped the letter on the floor and called Hotch knowing that he wasn't too far from his apartment.

Hotch was walking towards his car when his cell phone rang. "Hotchner," Aaron said into the phone.

"Aaron,"

"Reid is that you?"

"Aaron, ummm…can you come by my apartment something weird is going on."

"What happened Spencer?" Aaron asked concern.

"I got these five letters and they have me concern."

"Stay there don't move. I'll be right there." Hotch said as he got into his car.

"Okay, and Hotch,"

"Yeah, Spencer."

"I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"I will be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay, but hurry please." Spencer said as he hung up with Hotch. Spencer looked out his window it was beginning to rain.

Spencer sighed knowing that form this day on would not be easy. With Hotch and the others knowing that wouldn't make it easier. Finally there was a knock on the door. Spencer looked through the peephole and saw Hotch. Spencer immediately opened the door.

"Hey Hotch."

"You okay?"

'Yeah."

"Show me the letters." Spencer grabbed the letters. Aaron read through them his eyes widening in some sort of fear.

"No one besides me has touched them Hotch unless I don't know of anyone else who could of touch them."

"Where did you find them?"

"On the door."

"Spencer I need to get a crime scene unit here." Spencer looked at Hotch with worried eyes.

"We're going to have to tell the others now aren't we."

"Yes, someone is trying to hurt you and they'll want to know. This team sticks together. Always has always will." Spencer smiled at Aaron.

"Hey Spence it may not be anything but I have to at least check on it."

"Yes, this is SSA Hotchner, I need a crime scene unit to SSA Spencer Reid's immediately."

"Yes, sir they are on their way." Hotch closed his cell phone and dialed Morgan's number.

"Morgan," He answered.

"Morgan its Hotch. I need you to get to Spencer's apartment immediately something is going on."

"Be right there Hotch." Morgan said as he got up out of his bed getting dressed. Hotch hung up his phone and immediately called Rossi.

"Rossi."

"Hey Dave, I need you to come to Spencer's place something is going on."

"Already on my way Hotch." Rossi said.

"How'd you know?"

"Call it a feeling."

"Okay could you call the girls the CSU is here."

"Yeah, sure."

Aaron hung up with Rossi and began to talk to the CSU team. Aaron and Spencer were asked basically the same questions.

Meanwhile,

Rossi while in the car called Prentiss. "Prentiss." Emily said sleepily into the phone.

"Emily, it's Rossi."

"Hey, Rossi what's going on."

"I need you to get to Spencer's apartment right away."

"What did something happen to Spencer."

"No, we just nee you there ASAP."

"Okay on my way sir."

Rossi hung up and called JJ and Gracia. Rossi just finished talking to Gracia when he saw both Hotch's and Morgan's car parked outside of Reid's apartment building. Rossi got out and ran up the stairs. He reached Spencer's apartment and saw the CSU team was still there. He saw one of the other officers talking to Reid, Morgan and Hotch. Rossi flashed his badge to the officer at the door and went on in. He saw the CSU pull Aaron away from Morgan and Reid. Rossi knew something was up. Aaron looked up just in time. He breathed a sigh of relief to see Rossi in the apartment.

"Davis Rossi, FBI. What's going on Hotch?"

"Spencer has been finding notes that were targeting him. He has six of them now. When we got back from the last case he found these five on the door."

Hotch said as he gave the letters to Rossi.

"They all say the same thing too. "Dr. Reid, you will be mine!" He found the sixth one when got home then called me not sure what to do. So I called CSU down and you know the rest."

"The best thing Agent Reid can do is either stay at home in protective custody or he could stay with one of you."

"Okay we will talk about it with the others." Hotch said.

Right then Emily came into the apartment with JJ and Gracia. They all ran to Spencer and Morgan. "Spencer what happened?" JJ asked.

"Nothing girls I'm fine." Spencer said.

"No, your not you're shaking. Now what is the matter Reid?" Emily asked.

"I found five letters in the mail from someone I don't know who but it kind of creeped me out so I called Hotch."

"What did the letter say Reid?" Rossi asked wanting the story from Reid's mouth.

"It said, "Dr. Spencer Reid you will be mine." But I don't know who could of sent it."

"Don't worry kid we won't let anything happen to you." Morgan said to him.

"He's right Spencer nothing will happen to you not while we're around." Emily said.

"Yes, this is very true." Hotch said.

Spencer smiled at them.

"Although we do have to talk about what we're going to do with you."

"What are you talking about Hotch?"

"One of the officers is suggesting putting you in protective custody."

"What!!!" Spencer said.

"And I frankly agree or you could stay with one of us."

"Do I have to? I'm going to be fine. This guy didn't try anything, why are making this a big deal?"

"Because we don't want anything to happen to you." Rossi answered.

"Guys, I'm twenty seven years old come on I think I can take care of myself."

"Reid, someone just trued to send you notes saying that you were his next victim of course we want you to be safe." Morgan said.

"Not only that I think there could be a possibility it could be Foyet and for one thing I don't want him touching you or any of the others."

Spencer sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Where am I going?"

"He can stay with me." Hotch said.

"Hotch are you sure you can do it Hotch. I mean Foyet just tried to kill you."

"Look, I'm fine it's been two months since I got shot. I'll be fine and Spencer will be fine with me. Plus I could use the company and I won't get caught off guard twice."

"Okay then Spencer your staying with Hotch." Rossi said convinced Hotch could keep an eye on Spencer.

"Great this is going to be fun." Spencer said as he went to pack a few things after the CSU left.

"He doesn't sound happy." Emily said.

"Would you be happy if you were told by everyone that it would be best if you stayed with someone or be in protective custody."

"That is true I wouldn't be too happy." Emily said.

"I thought so." Hotch said.

"You guys do know I'm not too happy about this right." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have done this if we didn't care about you." JJ said.

"I know you guys do just I don't like being treated like a child. Not when I took care of my mom since I was ten."

"Yeah, but we're family and we all take care of each other." Hotch said. Spencer looked up and smiled at Hotch looking a lot more relaxed. Hotch smiled back and looked at the others. "Okay everyone go home there's not much more we can do tonight. Everyone go home and get some rest. Reid come with me."

"Yes, sir." Spencer said as he and Aaron went to the care. The others are following saying good night to each other.

A few days' later things began to get back to normal. Aaron made sure Spencer was comfortable and took him to work when he went in. Spencer didn't mind more work done that way. Soon though they got the case from the US Marshall's.


	2. Chapter 2

The Quiet Approach

Criminal Minds

Golden Lass

Disclaimer: Criminal Mind is not mine, and yes I did take the words from the episodes Omnivore and Conflicted. They are not mine what so ever if they were I'd be really rich right now.

JJ knocked on the door to Hotch's office.

"Come in." said Hotch.

"Hotch, the U S Marshalls want our help with Foyet, and there's another problem." JJ said.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Amanda's escaped." JJ said. Hotch looked worriedly at JJ.

"Oh, no Spencer can't know about this he's had enough to deal with this past month. Do not say anything to him about Amanda. I will tell him in time."

"Hotch are you sure about this?" JJ asked.

"Yes. Now gather up the team we need to get going or we're going to lose Foyet."

"Yes, sir." JJ said heading out of Hotch's office.

______________________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

Wow, what a month it has been. I basically moved in with my boss, not in the way you would think, no. Just after those letters the others didn't want me to be alone. So I agreed and it hasn't been too bad living with Aaron still I feel like I'm being treated like a child. Well we got a big case and JJ is coming towards us. Wonder what's going on she seems very nervous.

"Okay everyone listen up Foyet is on the lose. " JJ said as she put the files

"Yeah, we know and the US Marshalls want our help." Morgan said.

"Yes, they do. They needed it form the beginning. Now we have someone to catch and this time he's staying where he belongs.

We all looked at Hotch. The determination he always has to find the killer was burning more then ever. I looked around the others files and they had two files each except for me. I only had one. I looked up at Hotch and asked.

"Sir, there's a second file. Why don't I have one?" Spencer said.

"Because Reid I need your focus to be on Foyet and no one else's. I need you to go with JJ to see if Gracia may have dug up anything else."

"But…But…" Reid began to say.

"That's an order Reid."

"Yes, sir." I said as JJ took me over to Gracia's office. They were hiding something from me, but what I couldn't think of it at the moment."

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going to be more famous than you even realize."

"In your dreams." Derek said.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Foyet's escaped." JJ says as she enters Hotch's office. Hotch and Rossi look at each other and get up to see the news.

"The guards found Foyet vomiting blood and convulsing.

"Give me the US Marshall's office."

"I already called Dave Reilly and offered our assistance he said he would contact us if they needed it."

"Boston Field office just identified documents from Foyet's house." Prentiss said.

"He had schematics for the electrical, water, and heating ducts to the East Woven Correctional Facility."

"He had the schematics." Hotch asked.

"Not just for East Woven, but for every jail, prison, and court house in Massachusetts." Reid said.

"And ten years to plan." Rossi said.

"They're going to find him right." Garcia asked.

"No, they're not." Hotch looked to the team.

"He said he'd be more famous then we knew he was right." Morgan said.

"…I bet your still wondering why the rest of you got two files while Reid only got one. Amanda is also on the loose. The US Marshalls are worried she and Foyet may have joined up together. I did not tell Reid because of his emotional attachment to Adam. Not only that I'm going to have to ask you all to keep this information from Reid. Please he has enough on his plate as it is."

"But Hotch are you sure this is the right path to go?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

_______________________________________________________________________

"I think the better question is what are you looking for Dr. Reid?"

"You know what I am looking for."

"Then tell me."

"I'm looking for Adam."

____________________________________________________

"Tell me Dr. Reid, how long will you keep visiting me in here?"

"Until I find Adam."

"Why do you care?"

" He deserves a life, it's his."

"So you're trying to wear me down to release him?"

"No, I'm just waiting for you to make the right thing."

"Then I'm afraid you're going to be waiting for a very long time."

"Okay wheels up in fifth teen minutes. JJ called up for the SUV's before the briefing. So be quick. Dave would you tell JJ and Reid that we're leaving." Hotch said as he looked at everyone with concern.

"Sure thing."

"Oh, and Dave tell Reid to come see me."

"You got it Hotch."

"Thank you." Hotch said as continued to pack his stuff.

Meanwhile,

David Rossi reached Garcia's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Garcia answered.

"Hate to take away you fun Garcia but we have to go. JJ, Reid lets go."

"Yes, sir." They both said as they got up.

"Reid." Rossi said.

"Yes, sir."

"Hotch wants to see you in his office before we leave you better be quick."

"Yes, sir."

I went back up to Hotch's office. When I got to Hotch's office I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said as I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about.

There is much more to come so hang on.


End file.
